My Story
by TrampledRose
Summary: This is for TeamEthanMorgan I hope you like it! This is me, if I whent to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Camillia. Hope you enjoy!
1. Normal Life, So Far

**_This is my story for camp half-blood. I'm Camillia. I do not own Percy Jackson, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_My Story_

_Normal Life, So Far._

~Camillia's P.O.V.~

I woke up on another Friday, wishing I didn't have school, but I knew I would have to go. After getting ready, I run downstairs and grabbed an apple. Mom smiled at me.

"Camie, you just missed your bus." I grimaced at my nickname. I always hated it.

"It's fine, I can walk. I am 16, any way." She smiled again.

"Just don't get hurt, please. Let Koal walk you." I groaned.

"But Mom, the boys thirteen, and smells terrible." She made a face I didn't reconize, then smiled again. The women's too peppy.

"But he's very mature for his age, and you should always hang out with him." I groaned again, this time confused, but then I told her I needed to leave.

"Oh, yes! Bye, Camie! Stay safe!" She chimed. Then I walked out. As usual, Koal was waiting by the door. The smell hit me before I saw him. I held back a gag and took in his appearence instead. His messy brown hair was the same. His matching brown eyes seemed distint, but that was normal. Sometimes, though, he panics for no reason, and we run. Then, his eyes are wild. His tan complexion looked sickly in the morning shadows. He looked at me.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked in his serious voice. "I know school's gonna be out early today, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me."

"Sure, and I'll think about the beach, Koal." He frowned.

"I know you stay inside, and now it's starting to look like it. You're getting too pale to say you live in Florida." He reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. The stench hit me and I fought a quiver.

"Fine. We can go to the beach, if you really want to that much." He smiled sincerely and we started to school. The age difference makes us go to different school buildings, so I don't have to see him then. Or, better yet, smell him.

As we walk, I saw who I loved to see all the time: Ian. This boy is my biggest crush. His slick black hair, matching mine, blew in the wind. He liked his hair long, but not as long as mine. His touched his shoulders, while mine brushed my waist. His bright green eyes dashed along my black ones and smiled, already jogging over. I heard Koal scoff, but I didn't check on him. I saw Ian's face twist. He smelled Koal. _He smelled me. _He stopped in front of us.

"Hey, Camie." I smiled - hey, it's cute when he says it. He looked at Koal.

"Hey, Kollin. When was the last time you took a bath?" Koal's eye twiched.

"It's Koal. And I don't take baths. But I quit taking showers a while ago." He grinned as Ian's face turned revolted.

"So... Camie. I was wondering if you were free tonight?" My heart swelled, until Koal put his arm around my waist. I gagged.

"Sorry, but _we're_ going to the beach today." He said harshly.

"Oh... what about tomorrow?" He asked. My stomach flipped. I really thought that he would have gave up.

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I'm going rollerskating, but I think I'd rather go with someone then alone. And, I rather it be you then anyone else." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yea! Yea, I'd love to!" I squealed. We went over details.

"It's a date. See you then." He started to walk away. I felt pink as I sighed and looked at Koal irritated. He had the same expression.

"Camillia, you can _not _go to that place without me." He said.

"Because you're so important? In that case, we can go to the beach tomorrow too." I said bitterly. He sneered.

"I'll be watching you." He started walking again. I rolled my eyes and ran to my building.

~oOvVvOo~

After school, I walked home with Koal in silence.

"...I made a phone call." He suddenly said. The boys too honest.

"What? You called Mom, didn't you?" I shouted.

"No. I just thought you would like to know. I'm sorry for my behavior today. It was irrational of me." He sounded like he meant it. I smiled at him.

"It's fine. I was uncalled for too. Like's just go get our bathing suits."

"I have mine in my backpack. I'm coming to your house while you get it. I haven't talked to Julie in forever." I nodded once and we arrived at my house. I ran upstairs after a death glare towards Koal and put my bikini on instead of undergarments and went downstairs again, to see their faces serious.

"Koal!" I shouted. Mom turned around to see me.

"What?" Koal looked at me like I-didn't-tell-her. I took a deep breath.

"Nevermind. I'm gonna be out with a friend tomorrow, okay? We're going rollerskating." Mom looked at Koal, who gave her a reassuring look. She turned back to me.

"Will you be back before 9:00?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. That's when Koal came over on Saturdays. Then I nodded.

"Alright. You can go, then. But Koal told me you guys are going to the beach today. So, I'll see you before dark." She smiled and went back to the work on the table that she had. Me and Koal left and walked to the beach, close by my house.

"Oh crap, I forgot my money!" I gasped. Koal smirked and me.

"Camie, I invited you. I'm paying for us. Including snacks, because I know we're gonna want ice cream later." I smiled. He might not be my closest friend, but he knew me well enough to be one.

Koal went to the boys changing room, as I picked a spot for us on the sand. I found a shady spot just by the tide and almost settled. But Koal showed up.

"Camie. Sun. For both of us." He said disapproving my spot. I scowled and moved the blanket to the sun. He smiled and sat by me.

"Cool shorts." I noticed those were new. He grinned.

"Thank you. I got them from Walmart the other day. And yours looks good on you too, as always." The green clashed with the blue, but it suited him. My bathing suit was a black bikini. I laid down closed my eyes, feeling th sun on me, boaring into me and tanning me as Koal requested. I sighed. I wish I brought a book or something. Maybe I could text Ian. I pulled my phone out and squinted.

_Hey, you wanna talk? I'm Bored._

I waited for a reply. Koal was laying beside me. Then my phone buzzed.

_Sure, but I thought you were at the beach with what's-his-name._

_He's not doing any thing. What's up?_

_Just finished homework. I was thinking about texting you, but you were busy, I thought. There's an angel watching me to bless my day with you. ;)_

_3 That's sweet._

_Yea, well..._

_He he. So..._

Koal tapped on my shoulder. "I'm going to swim around for a bit. Have fun texting Ian." He got up and went to the water. My phone buzzed once again.

_Hey, would Kollin mind if I join you? I have nothing to do, and it feels good outside._

_I don't think so. I'll be waiting. ;D_

_K be there in ten._

I put my phone away and sighed dreamily. Sure enough, he showed up in ten minutes. My breath caught when I saw him in black swimming shorts, with green trim. Ha, they looked like him. But I wasn't looking at his shorts. His bare chest, muscules visible. He had such a fine torso. From here, ten feet away with the sun in my eyes, I saw a six pack, his thick arms. I imagined me wrapped in them...

"Hey, cool suit." He said.

"What? Oh, thanks! You really like?" I purred. He nodded and his eyes searched the water.

"Hey, is that Kollin?" He pointed. I unwillingly took my eyes off him.

"Yea, I think it is." I squinted. I heard Ian laugh.

"You can be so adoreable sometimes, you know, Camie?" He sat down next to me. My face felt giggled again and stroked and cheek with his thumb. He started leaning in...

"Hey, pretty boy, you're in my spot." Koal's voice rang, slicing though the kiss I _almost_ had. I opened my eyes to see Ian, looking embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Kollin. I forgot you had dibs on her." He got up and moved to the other side of me. Koal sat down and glared at me. I returned it, silently saying. "I'm going to murder you tonight. I know where you sleep, and I'm gonna wring that little tan neck."

"Hey, Camie, I'm gonna get some ice cream. You want any?" He stood.

"Um, I'm not really hungry. Thanks, though." He nodded and left. I turned to Koal, to see his face almost on mine, looking murderous.

"You let him come? Are you THAT crazy?" He snarled.

"Yes, I am. I guess we were wrong about you being okay with it." I hissed.

"You don't know how danderous he is to you. He can be the cause of your death." He said, grabbing my knee. "Understand how devastated your father would be."

"MY DAD'S DEAD, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted. God, that's a low blow! Koal's eyes widened as he leaned back.

"I-I meant your m-mother! Camillia, I'm sorry!"

"If you're really sorry, you'll apologize to Ian."

"H-he's not... you can't... dangerous... too fond of you..." Was all I could make out from his mumbling. Every few swconds, his grip would tighten on my knee, then release.

"Koal?" He looked at me with desperate eyes.

"No. Too valueable to me. I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. "Camie, you _must_ understand. He too dangerous!"

"How? How is he so dangerous?" I cried out in fury. He leaned in again to me, so our noses were almost touching. Sometimes he's just too creepy.

"My Mom's place smells. My Mom smells. And I smell. Mom and her house make me smelly. I make you smelly, cause Julie's too clean. Too human. Like Ian. We need to smell. Or..." I was beyond confused.

"Why, why do we need to stink so much?" He grinned.

"When your older." He patted my head affectionately. When I was about to object that, Ian sat next to me.

"They were out of strawberry twist." He groaned.

"You're picky." I pointed out. He laughed and put his arm around me. Koal made a worried sound, and I glared at him. He looked away, defeated.

_**I hope you like it, TEM! ~TrampledRose**_


	2. Rollerskating With Ian And A Minotaur

**_I just finished chapter, and I'm already starting this one! I just love it so much! Also, the first chapter was just my OC's, if you couldn't tell. But Koal's 'Mom' is a fury. I do not own Percy Jackson, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_My Story_

_Rollerskating With Ian... And A Minotaur._

~Camillia's P.O.V.~

After the beach, we all went home. Koal was breathing down my back, so I never got to kiss Ian. Stupid cock-blocker. I'm gonna kill him later. I opened the door and saw Mom, still working on the table. She looked up.

"Hey, did you two have fun?"

"He made me tan." Was all I said. She smiled.

"At least you don't burn. I thought you would..." She frowned and looked back to her work. I knew better not to mention this to Mom when she got like this. It will pass before I wake up tomorrow.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, love you." She mumbled something I didn't hear then nodded. I went upstairs and worked on at least a little bit of Math, struggling with division. I hate it. AND I'm not good at it. Mrs. Colson doesn't like it when I don't try, so I put my all into it. My brain hurt when I turned the lights off.

_~oOvVvOo~_

I woke up with a start. I had a terrible dream about zombie things. But I wasn't scared when I awoke. I thought of Dad. I haven't in forever. For me to think of him after dreaming about zombies, I must have problems. I got ready for the day and went about my normal routine till about 4:00. I said bye to Mom.

"Wait. Should you eat something?" She asked.

"We're gonna eat there." With that, I left. I didn't tell her about thinking about Dad after that dream. I can't talk about Dad around her at all. She gets weird. Starts mumbling.

I should'nt be surprised to see Koal standing outside, but I gag and be surprised anyway. He smiled at me, but it was hesitatant. Huh, he knew how uninvited he is right now, yet he's still here. Stupid.

"Hi, Camillia. Mind if we talk?" He asked. I scoffed and walked on to the Rollerskating arena. He followed as if I said, "Of course, I'd love to! Walk with me!"

"I just thought, that if you were going to go, I should see you first. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Yes, you will be sorry." I mumbled. He didn't hear me.

"But don't kill me for this. This is totally your fault." His hand grabs my wrist and stops me. When I turn in confusion, he hugs me, rubbing his hands over my back. I held my breath, because I smelled him a little more then I'd like.

Then, he pulls his head away. "Please forgive me." He kissed me. HE KISSED ME! Knowing I had a date in twenty minutes! It wasn't much, but it wasn't nothing. He pulled away, his body and all. I resisted punching him hard.

"YOU JUST KISSED ME!" I shout in rage.

"I know you and him are gonna kiss tonight, so I had to first. For your saf-"

"DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY 'FOR YOUR SAFETY', AND ACT LIKE YOU GIVE A SHIT!" He sighed.

"At least calm down." I took two sharp, but deep breaths and spoke, still rather loud.

"Give me a reason why you always try to mask my scent from god-knows-what!"

"I would tell you now, but you're gonna be late for your date." He meant no harm, but I can still hear bitterness. "I'll explain everything to you, when I come over tonight. Have fun, okay?" He turned and walked the other way. I stood there, looking so angry, I punched a wall beside me. It hurt a lot, but I walked on.

When I got there, I tried to read the sign. Did I mention that I'm dislexic? That, and really hyper, but I can't remember what that's called. I make out _Leni's Skates_ and walk in. I spot Ian, already in his shoes, and all my anger is gone from earlier. He sees me and waves.

"Got your shoes, Camie!" He calls. I blush and hope their the right size, so I didn't have to be rude to him. As I approach, his face twists again. I feel all color draining from my face when I get to him.

"You smell like you've been around Kollin recently." I nodded, feeling faint with terror. "Hey, you know you're ten minutes early." He said, changing the subject.

"S-so are you." I pointed out.

"I thought that if I came early, you would. I didn't think it would work." He laughs and hands me the shoes. And guess what? They fit! I'm not gonna have to be rude! I do a mental fist-pump and smile at Ian, who was now standing and testing his skates. I did the same and almost fell. I grabbed the wall to help me.

I skated to Ian, who was pretty much the skate king compared to me, and stumbled again, this time, Ian caught me.

"Camie, did you do that on pupose?" He teased in a mock scolding voice. I stood and back up, my face hot.

"No." I mumbled. He comes closer to me and grabbed my hand, moving to the arena.

"Just hold onto me till you get the hang of it." He whispered. A smile creeped across my face.

After a little getting used to it, I was skating by myself. But he didn't let go of my hand. We skated for two hours before he claimed he was hungry. I was too, a little, so I agreed. We took our skates off for this here. We ordered two hot dogs and two fries, and shared a large Mello Yellow. We sat down.

We talked for a while, before he realized we hadn't touched our food. I laughed and picked up my hot dog.

Then something crazy happened.

There was a crashing sound as the glass door shattered. I screamed as Ian jumped up, yelling, "What the hell?!" I saw a bull. No, no man. Wait, it was both. A minotaur! I studied those for Greek class last week! It looked around, searching. A tall, yet small and fraile looking boy stumbled in after it, holding two swords. It was Koal! He also looked around, till he saw me.

"Camillia!" He screamed, at the same time the minotaur spotted me. He started charging. I was frozen in place. I could sence Ian was still beside me, also parilyized. Koal sprinted beside it.

"MOVE, YOU TWO! MOVE!" He screamed. I sudden jerk in my stomach, and I grabbed Ian's hand, running the other way, kicking our chairs out of the way. But I was too late. Ian's arm was caught by the minotaur's horn. He screamed bloody murder.

"NO!" I shouted, horrified. He writhed in my arms, trying to stop the blood from pouring from his arm with one hand. Koal was fighting the minotaur. A feeling of dread filled me as I watched the monster lunge and, well, be a bull-man. But Koal stabbed it. The minotaur turned to ashes. Koal looked to me and ran over.

"Crap, crap, crap..." He said.

"Can you do anything?" I asked franticly. He shook his head. Then looked at me.

"Camillia, you need to run. There are more coming. They're after you. You run, and run, and don't stop. Someone will be looking for you. His name is Chiron. You do anything he says. He'll explain this all to you. Go!"

"B-but Mom! And Ian! And you!" I gasped.

"She knows what's happening, Ian will be fine, and so will I. Just go, for your safety." I was desperate to stay, and make sure, but his now wild eyes said I couldn't. I pried Ian off of me and darted.

"Camie! Camillia!" Ian groans after me. It takes all my will not to stop and run back to him. I go though the broken door and ran.

I didn't stop. I just made sure my legs kept moving. When I looked back, I couldn't see the building. I was blocks away. When I stopped, it was getting dark. I hadn't ate since lunch time. I was heaving and coughing in need of air, from no stops running since I started. I laid down and thought 'breathe, breathe...' After about ten minutes, I was breathing evenly. I didn't want to move. I wanted to lay here for the night.

But I needed to find Chair-on, or something. Koal said. I really hope he's alive. And that Ian's okay. It sounded like it was my fault. That he got hurt. That Koal could be dead. Tears swelled in my eyes, but I shook them of.

"Mommie, Mommie! What's wrong with that girl over there?" I heard a little boy ask. When I looked over, the mother was ushering the child away from me. But he managed to slither away and run to me.

"Eli! Come over here now!" The old mother shreiked. The little boy, Eli, stood over me.

"Are you okay? Do you need help? I'm Eli." He held his hand out. He was offering to help me.

"Camillia." I whispered, reaching my hand out for his hesitently.

"Don't touch my son!" The mother cried. She ran pretty slow. But she was wearing heels, so, it's understandable. The little boy took my hand and tried to pull me up.

"Oh, you're a little heavy, Miss!" He giggled, still pulling. I smiled and tried to help by pulling myself up with him. I was in a sitting position. He smiled.

"I did it! High five, Cimlia!" He raised his hand. I laughed hallowly and smacked it lightly. The mother was now here.

"Eli! You are in so much trouble! And how dare you!" She reached out and slapped me. I gasped as my head turned the other way. I looked back at her.

"I-I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean-"

"Just be quiet." She hissed. I flinched and hushed. The mother turn, carrying her child away. He looked over her shoulder.

"Mommie! We need to help her! She's hurt!" He cried. She popped his mouth, hissing in his ear as she walked. He frowned, then called, "Bye, Cimlia!" She popped him again. He finally turned. That Mom, is so cruel! How could that boy, be so happy, while living with that woman!

I looked around to relaize I was in the middle of a road. I crawled away till I was on the sidewalk. Just then, a loud car drove right over where I was just laying. It was swriving and the teen inside was honking at nothing. A drunk. I thought about how if that little boy wasn't so stubborn, I would probably be dead. I owe him my life.

I somehow found the strength to stand, and waited to start walking. When I did, I stumbled around at first, but then walked like I was half-asleep. I gave this new neighborhood a sweep of a glance.

Not a lot of people were out, but there were men, mostly with motorcycles. Bandanas, sunglasses, no sleves, and gloves with no fingers. I shivered at their appearances, but some called out to me.

"Hey, pretty lady, you lost? I could give you ride."

"Yo chick, where you headed? Me and this bastard can walk you home."

My pace picked up, eager to find some shelter, like a motel, or something. But soon, someone approached me. A thick biker dude, cornering me like an animal that would dart from him.

"You look lost." It was obvious he was drunk. My breathing came uneven as I replied.

"I-I live close, just running late. Thank you for your concern." I tried to slip past him, but he grabbed my elbow and forced me back.

"Well, if you're running late, you could call your 'rents and say you're spending the night with a friend, cuz' I live close too. Was' your name?"

"I-I'm, um, Brit. Brit Nolet. You?" I stalled, lying.

"That, is personal." I whimpered as his hands came closer to my chest.

"Hey, Thomas!" A gleeful calling close by made Thomas, stop and turn. A man in a hawiian shirt and wheelchair was coming toward us.

"Yo, Charlie, check it out. I got me a nice looking one for the gang at home. You gonna come over? This makes three now." This new guy frowned, then smiled.

"This girl, is my niece, actually. Right, Brit?" He flashed a smile at me, but there was desperateness in his eyes. I understood. This guy was helping me.

"Uncle Charlie! It's been so long!" I cry, wriggling out of Charlie's grip and hugging the new man to make my escape. He laughed at hugged me back, playing along. Thomas looked uncomfortable.

"Well, imma head home, then. See ya Charlie. Brit." He nodded once in my direction then went the other way. I backed up from the man obviously named Charlie.

"Thank you so much, sir." I smiled. He nodded.

"You can call me Chiron." A pang in my head reminded me I was looking for him.

"Really? I actually been looking for you, Chiron."

"I know. Koal sent you over here. I've been looking for you, too. Came at a good time, if I say so myself. I nodded, then yawned, feeling really tired. He wheeled away, calling for me to follow.

After about ten minutes, we were somewhere like an alley. I felt weary to go in there, but followed. He stood, and kept standing until... he was a horse. I almost fainted to see that. He smiled slightly at me.

"Can you ride?" At this part, I fainted.

_**Oh, lots of drama! I had no plans to create Eli, but I loved him, and didn't want to erase him, so he saved my life. *Chuckles*. Well, I must get to the next chapter! ~TrampledRose**_


	3. Our Guard Dragons- No Big Deal

**_Here is the next chapter of the beautiful story, the third chapter, to be exact. I do not own Percy Jackson, nor am I getting paid for this. That would be pretty cool, though._**

_My Story_

_Our Guard Dragons- No Big Deal_

~Camillia's P.O.V.~

I didn't remember falling asleep, just where I did. And it was not here. I was in a car. My head was laying on a shoulder. It felt familiar. Slender and small, but still wiry.

"Koal? You still awake? You haven't said anything to me since I picked you up." Says a calming, familiar voice. Chiron is in the passengers seat. Koal shifts slightly.

"I'm awake. Why couldn't we just shadow travel again?" He asks. I hear Chiron groan.

"Not this again. New topic."

"...Why did you show her so fast? You didn't show me you're a centaur till I got to camp."

"Not this one either." Koal didn't reply. I held my breath in confusion. Chiron went on. "I thought she would have a stronger stomach. She looked like she could puke if she ate. With her Father, I didn't think that would happen. You didn't teach her much. Why not?"

"It was Julie. She begged me not to show her till she was seventeen. I resisted, but she was crying, screaming, I couldn't hear myself think. I just broke down and promised her... I wouldn't till I had to." I strained my ears, thinking. What the hell? The convo is getting weirder by the word.

Then my stomach growled. Loudly. My hand jerked to it. Koal stiffened.

"Camie? You awake?" I groaned a responce. He sighed. "Can you eat?"

"Stupid question. I'm sure she would adore food right now. She was running too long. Get this: I picked her up from The Docks." Koal whipped to me.

"What?" He asked, alarmed.

"You said run." Chiron laughed heartedly at my comment.

"I didn't mean so far! Chiron was going to pick you up a mile away. But you ran right past him, he said." I laughed weakly. I told him about the child that saved my life, Eli, and his mother. I stopped before I reached the biker's. But Chiron threw that in for me.

"It's a good thing I got to know Thomas, because if I didn't catch them, then both of us would be in, well, deep centaur crap, really." Chiron laughed again.

"Who's Thomas?" Koal asked as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"He was gonna take her home, let's say." Koal moaned and tightened his grip on my waist, which mustv'e been there before I woke up.

"Good thing you followed her there, then. I owe you." Koal said. My stomach growled again. Not that comfortably, either. Koal reached to the other side of him and withdrew a bag of McDonalds. I sat up and grabbed it.

"Thank you!" I cried before digging in. A Big Mac and fries. I ate them. Koal passed me a half-finished milkshake when I started choking once. I thanked him before eating again. When I was done, I put it by my feet, lying back. Koal kept his arm around me coolly the whole time. He put my head back on his shoulder then settled.

"I knew I was gonna see you again, but I was crazy worried anyway." He whispered. I felt uncomfortable. I could sm-

I can't smell him. His smell of skunk and garbage was gone. It was replaced with soap. Deoderant. And even colone. I put my nose in his shoulder, then breathed for a minute.

"Camie?" He asked.

"You don't smell like trash anymore!" He smiled and started stroking my hair.

"No use. We're going somewhere safe." That must be his favorite word. _Safe_.

"You don't mean a nuthouse, do you?" He laughed.

"No, a camp, guarded with dragons." My turn to laugh. But he doesn't joke. I swallow.

"Why couldn't we just shadow travel there?" Koal stopped stroking my hair. Even Chiron jumped a little.

"How did you-!? You heard." Koal said. I nodded. He sighed. "I would like to show you one day."

"Fine... hey, what time is it?" The clock was blank when I looked on the car.

"It's almost 1:30. We should be there fairly soon." Chiron said. I sighed. Did they mean it when they said 'Guarded by dragons?' They didn't. They're just yanking my chain, I'm sure.

"There it is." Koal said after a minute. I turned my head and saw a hill. How wonderfully boring. On either side was forestry, a little bit of a stream showing. I took in a breath. It could look worse. No joke. And lots and lots of strawberry fields. I loved those things. I looked at Koal.

"Can I crack my window?" He nodded a little, a small smile on his face as he gazed out the window as well. I did as I wished, and the smell of strawberrys invaded my nose. I moaned a little as I imaged the chocolate I could soak them in.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. I smiled a little. Then, we got father up the driveway. I saw what I was warned about, but not prepared for, and gasped, jumping into Koal.

He was right. There were dragons on the hill. There was a pine tree with a golden dot on it. from here, I couldn't tell what it was. But there were dragons around it. Three. A black one, brown one, then a smaller one, black with a brown tail and wings. I watched as they turned to the van we were in. I grabbed Koal's arm and choked back a scream.

"I told you. It's fine. They won't do anything to you, after your introduce. Until then, do not approach." Koal said. I nodded feebily. He nodded once, then turned to the window to watch the dragons. I finally could look at them as beautiful creatures.

They had narrow faces and slender bodies that really threw me off guard when they moved, because they were so graceful. The baby dragon got up and took a step to the van, making me gasp, before it turned and stalked back into his spot. Koal must've seen my awe, and smiled.

"They aren't that bad, when you look at them." We suddenly stopped the car. I saw a blue farm house in the distance, and kids of all shapes and sizes, looking and waiting, climbing shoulders to try and see the van.

"We did we stop?" I asked the misterious driver. I saw the back of his head turn to Chiron. He nodded and turned to me.

"We need you to meet the dragons. Just in case, you know? Koal, please go make sure she liv- I mean, help her introduce herself." Koal nodded once and reached across from me, opening the door. I swallowed and un-buckled myself. He climbed out after me and we approached the dragons. They all growled and stood, the black one getting in front of the baby. I grabbed Koal's arm, and flinched away when the dragons growled louder and came closer.

"Don't be afraid, Camie." Koal said under his breath. He took a step forward.

"Hello, Midnight. Hey, Peanut. Hi, Lexi. This is Camillia, or Camie. She's good. See?" Koal turned and hugged me, and the brown dragon, Peanut Butter, relaxed and came to us more hesitently. The black one, Midnight, followed in suit. Lexi slowly followed. Koal stepped away from me.

"Just hold me hand out and let them sniff you, then pet them. Midnight softly, Peanut roughly, and Lexi playfully. Okay?" My breath came fast as Peanut was right in front of me, waiting for something. I held my hand out. And dragon sniffed, then bowed his hand. Peanut was roughly, right? I scubbed my hands on his snout. He backed away, startled, and I thought I was dead. Then the dragon rubbed against me, nearly pushing me over. I laughed. Then he turned and went back to the tree.

When I looked closer, the golden fleck I saw was a fleece, that any girl from my school would die to have.

Midnight came up to me. I repeated my moves, softly instead of roughly, then playfully with Lexi. Lexi did the same thing as Peanut, but Midnight backed away as soon as I touched her. I smiled when Koal started leading us back to the car.

"Midnight doesn't like me, does she?" I asked.

"No." Koal admitted. "But the vote was casted. The others like you, so she won't kill you. Promise."

"Oh, in that case." I said sarcasticly. He chuckled as we went back to the van.

"Just a warning, the driver isn't normal. His names Argus. Try not to stare." Koal whispered.

"What?" But then I saw it. Argus had eyes. I mean, a lot of eyes. All over. I didn't scream. My breath barely caught. I was getting better. I just laughed. All of his eyes turned to me, looking hurt and angry. Koal got me in the car and we drove up the drive way.

**_Next chapter will be better, I promise! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
